You and Me
by GWA
Summary: Welcome to the GWA's 2nd Guess the Author contest. Written by Yvj!


Welcome folks to the second GWA Guess the Author Contest! It's a smaller group this time, but I don't think anyone will mind with this group.

The rules are simple! Simply PM me, Zaratan, with who you believe wrote each story. Send me your answers in one PM, to make things easier on me. No other method will be accepted. The person closest will get to choose the next subject for the contest! In the case of a tie, the person to get their response in first will get the win!

Revenant666 got the win last time, correctly guessing all 7 stories. As such, he got to pick this month's story topic… Unexpected! Believe me folks, this has lead to some interesting stories, even if we have 2 fewer of them. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Our authors…

**Zaratan** – Host supreme, celebrating his first year here, and hoping to become as productive again as in the past, with an on-going series and many other stories under his belt.

**Whitem** – Comedy, action, drama, smuff, he does it all with style and flair.

**Yvj **– A master at the art of the one-shot, and with several major stories, this artist is looking to claim a spot at the top.

**AtomicFire – **Eclecticwriter and reader, with a flair for taking the impossible and making it possible, including the most amazing Ron/Director story on the net!

And introducing, in his first story ever on the net…

**Brother to Vorlons – **An unknown as a writer here, but that doesn't mean squat as he brings us his inestimable talents for the first time!

There you have it folks! Be sure to check out all the stories, and place your votes before October 10th for a chance to win and choose the next topic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You and Me

Characters

KP: Teen hero, world saver, and love of Ron Stoppable's life.

RS: Teen hero, loyal sidekick, and love of Kim Possible's life.

Chorus: Ares' little sister Eris (Goddess of Discord) and his sons Deimos (Fear) and Phobos (Terror),

Ares: God of War; he is considered murderous and bloodstained: Angered by the lack of true warriors among the mortals Ares sought to create chaos among the earth creating a world among men where survival of the fittest was the law of nature. Learning of his plans Athena alerted Zeus of Ares' plot and banished him from Olympus and sealed him at the base of Mt. Olympus. Thousands of years later the seal has finally been broken by the collective powers of Eris, Deimos, and Phobos. Ares has been scheming ever since.

Zeus: Supreme god of the Olympians. Realizing that the Gods did more to harm then good to the mortal world Zeus decreed that the Gods would never again directly interfere with the mortal world. Upon learning that his rule would be broken by his hated son, Zeus took the initiative and sealed his son away. But he did not foresee the persistence and patience of Ares' followers.

Athena: She is the goddess of the city of Athens, handicrafts, and agriculture; she is the embodiment of wisdom, reason, and purity.

Hades: God of the underworld; brother of Zeus

Poseidon: Poseidon is the brother of Zeus; lord of the sea.

Aphrodite: Aphrodite is the goddess of love, desire and beauty.

Hephaestus: He is the god of fire and the forge. He is the smith and armorer of the gods.

Demeter: The Greek earth goddess, who brings forth the fruits of the earth, particularly the various grains. She taught mankind the art of sowing and ploughing so they could end their nomadic existence.

Pandora's Box: Contains the power of the titans, once opened it can give one the power to defeat the Gods and recreate the world in one's image. It is said that every one thousand years the light of the moon, shining through the roof of The Temple of Olympus will reveal the location of the Pandora's Box. Legend says that it could only be opened by a worthy mortal, like that of Achilles, Perseus and Hercules; a great champion of the times; the greatest hero the mortal world could offer.

Scene:

The Temple of Olympus in Athens Greece: In the central chamber of the temple there are statues of the Gods, and altars once used for sacrifice. It is the coming of night and the chamber is lit by a few candles scattered throughout the room. Eris, Deimos, and Phobos, with their heads to the ground surrounded a throne upholstered with human skins. Ares shifts on her throne; she wears an armor of bones created from the skeletons of mighty warriors who were long dead. A small leather bag is chained to her side. Ares brushes the red hair from her shoulders as a vulture flies in from an opening in the dome of the ceiling and perches on her shoulder.

Chorus:

Ah Lord Ares it shall be night in a matter of hours and the full moon over Greece will light the path to Pandora's Box.

Ares:

Yes and with the power of the titans I shall create a perfect world based on strength and skill alone

Chorus Singing:

Thousands of years have rolled away

Since the hearts of men Ares was allowed to sway.

Tonight Pandora's Box will soon be revealed.

And the lies of peace will be repealed.

Chaos and destruction will grip the human race.

Through the glory of war man will find its place

_Ares laughs _

Ares:

Ah do not celebrate yet my faithful followers. Olympus will surely be opposed to my ambitions. No doubt they have recruited a champion of there own to defeat me. I do look forward to a challenge; I hope Olympus does not disappointment.

Chorus

Are you worried master?

Ares

Worried ha….never _He admires his hands_ the body of this mortal is strong, agile, although it has never basked in the blood of its enemies. It is indeed the body of a champion worthy of Pandora's Box. With this body, my specially equipped armor and my love and knowledge of battle I shall never be defeated. _He put her hands down. _Besides they say sometimes the best man for the job is a woman.

_An explosion rocks the chamber, the door to the entrance blows outward. A figure enters the. The chorus retreats to the background._

Ares _smiling _

Hark there is my opponent. Come forth champion of Olympus and introduce yourself!

_The figure steps forward. He is clothed in full armor _

Chorus

Why Lord Ares it is nothing but a young man. Surely he could not be the one chosen by Olympus?

Ares _laughs_

Ah but look closely. His helmet bears the crest of Athena, in addition he carries her shield; he holds the silver arrows of Demeter on his back. The winged boots of Hermes at his feet Ah surprise of surprises look in his right hand I'll be shocked if that isn't Poseidon's trident

Chorus

To be given Poseidon's trident and the winged boots a worthy champion indeed!

_Ares eyes the champion_

Ares

Come my fair haired friend, what have you come for….…..?

She stumbles forward. Her hands rise to her head as she swoons.

Chorus

My master what is wrong!

Ares

I was stricken with a vision

Olympus Champion

Ares! I've come to stop you….

_Ares grins a glowing, blood red spear, emerges from ground and floats into his open palm. A shield of bone spawns from the back of his left wrist. She rises from his throne and steadily walks forward_

Stop me from what? Bettering mankind!

Olympus Champion

The last thing this world need is more violence, more war.

Ares

Is that what the other Gods told you?

_She rushes forward and thrusts his spear at then champion who valiantly blocks _

Man no longer has honor, they now longer no of courage and glory. Who would have known of Hector, if Troy had been happy? The road to valor is built by adversity. What is your name Champions of Olympus?

Olympus Champion

I won't let you bring the world to chaos

Ares

What you see as chaos I see as challenges. Challenges cannot possibly be good or bad. True warriors, those deserving to walk this earth will survive them. My dear hero before you die, tell me your name.

Olympus Champion

My name is Ron Stoppable I will stop you and I will take her back.

Ares

Her?

She repeatedly strikes at Ron's shield

Ares

The girl…..Ah you fool!

She leaps into the air and strikes downward, Ron deflects the attack with his shield. He hesitates for a moment and swings the trident haphazardly at Ares who blocks the attack with her shield of bone.

Ares

You have broken the first rule of battle. You've revealed your weakness and it will be your downfall.

The two warriors furiously exchange blows, Ares' batters at Ron's shield with her spear, which creates a sharp whistle with each powerful thrust. With malicious intent Ares' swipes at Ron's head with her shield, it barely grazes his head as Ron ducks underneath the blow. Falling off balance Ron slashes at Ares' right foot. Using her superior reflexes she raises her right leg seconds before the trident can connect and it harmlessly passes underneath.

Ares

Fool if you want to do battle with a God then you'll have to put everything you have into the fight!

Ron continues to fall as Ares' prepares to counter strike. He stares up at Ares' spear slicing through the air and coming down at him with an impossible speed.

Ares

Those who don't give it there all in the battlefield will always be the first to f-----

"_Ron, amp down its just high school, it's really no big" said a twelve year old Kim Possible. _

_Ron shook his head, panic had already begun to settle in "No it's not high school it's HIGH SCHOOL! It's means responsibilities, College Applications and S.A.T's, I'm just not ready." _

"_Ok Ron, we won't have to really worry about some of that stuff until our junior year." _

_Ron crawled up into a ball in the corner of the tree house "oh I don't know what to do. I'm too old to cry and I'm too young to swear! How can I express my emotions?" _

"_So we'll have a few more responsibilities to handle fine. That just means we're growing up, we're becoming adults." _

"_Growing up is so overrated KP. Have you ever seen a kid with bags under their eyes or wrinkles on their skin? You say the words "becoming an adult" I hear the word STRESS!" _

_Kim rolled her eyes "Ron please" _

"_Kim you don't understand as of right now I can still make mistakes, once we get to high school every decision we make will affect our future. I fail a couple tests and all of a sudden I'm marked as a future janitor"_

"_So not the drama Ron" _

"_You say that yet…. I sense massive amounts of drama" _

"_Ron I'm sure high school will not be as bad as you think it will be" _

_Ron nodded "You're right it can't possibly be as bad as I think it will be." His hand ran up and down the back of his neck. Then he suddenly stopped "wait a minute I think I understand now….I'm seeing high school in the wrong light here."_

_Kim let out a breath "yes exactly" _

_He rose "maybe it'll just be like it is in the movies and T.V…..like Saved by the Bell, we'll have some whacky adventures, some slightly suggestive yet innocent parties where nobody drinks, maybe get into a few mishaps here and there, but it'll all work out in the end and everyone will graduate on time; yeah just like Saved by the Bell but you know without the cheesy dialogue and bad acting."_

_Kim grabbed Ron by the hands "No Saved by the Bell is a fictional show. High School will most likely be very hard."_

"_Hard? For me it will be; not for you. Heck you're smart, you're pretty, and you're friendly---_

_A light blush came to her face "uh thanks" _

_-----And what do I have? I've got nothing….Kim promise me when you become popular and successful you won't forget me and Rufus." He said through deep breaths_

"_Ok Ron just breathe, high school will be hard but we'll get through it together." _

"_Really? You and me together?" _

_She smiled "Yes no matter how hard it is we'll make it through together." _

_Ron exhaled and ran his right hand through his hair "alright you ah…you've talked me into it. I won't like it but I'll go." _

"_Trust me Ron going to high is probably for the best…...Now let's go to Bueno Nacho."_

"_Your treat "Ron replied quickly._

_She shook her head and chuckled "yea my treat" _

Ares

-----all!

With a booming crash Ares' pierced through the limestone floor of the Temple of Olympus with his blood spear.

Ares

What? How did I miss? _Her hands once again came to her face……_I just had another vision"

Ron

Let her go!

Ron used the opposite end of the trident to strike Ares' in the midsection. Then he pounds the floor with the trident creating a shockwave that not only sends Ares sliding across the ground but also shakes the very foundation of the temple. From the floor Ares aims the spear and sends it flying towards Ron.

The spear screeches like a banshee as it cuts through the air. It strikes Ron's shield with such tremendous force that it knocks it out of his hands.

Ares quickly leaps to her feet, she charges at Ron with her shield out in front of her. Ron lifts the trident, places his right foot out and takes a step forward intending to destroy Ares' shield.

A split second before the trident could make an impact Ares slightly adjusts the angle of the shield and twirls it rapidly in her hand. Instead of making contact the trident slides of the twirling bone shield, causing Ron to stumble forward

Once again taking advantage of Ron's poor footing; Ares forcefully smacks Ron with the face of the shield. The stunning blow knocks Ron backwards and forces him to drop the trident. Holding her shield like an Olympian at the games; Ares' spins once, twice and then hurls her shield at the young blond.

Ron recovers from the blow just in time to see the spinning disk close in on him. Thinking quickly he clicks the heels of his winged boots and propels himself upwards. The shield smacks against the wall behind him with a loud clang. Ron flips in midair then kicks off a nearby wall and speeds towards Ares like a torpedo.

Ares forms a cross block with her arms just as Ron collides with her body. They continue flying forward and eventually slam into another wall, completely spilling out into the forest area outside of the temple.

Chorus

Amazing he used the winged boots of Hermes to tackle the master! Do they still live? Surely if they do it must be because of the strength of their armor. Such is the power of weapons forged by Gods!

Ron crawls through the rubble of the destroyed wall. The cloud of dust created by the wreckage fills his lungs and he coughs. He struggles to his feet

Ron

I hope that's enough to knock her out.

Ares

Congratulations Stoppable you've managed to hurt me…..Well you've managed to hurt her. I must commend you on that.

Ron's head swivels back and forth like that of a madman. Yet he cannot find Ares in the cloud of dust.

Ares

Ultimately though you let your emotions control you, for that you will fail the Gods, you will fail all men. You will never have a decisive victory in the state your are in…..You are weak and for that reason alone you will spend an eternity in Hades knowing that you died without giving your all! But rest assured by dear friend I will give you -----

Like a bat out of hell Ares bursts from behind the wall of dust, his spear thrust forward.

Ares

---THE HONOR OF A HEROES DEATH!

Ron instinctively braced for impact as the spear inches towards his throat.

_Ron studied himself in front of the mirror. Then he took a step back and looked himself over. _

"_The way she came into the place. I knew right then and there. There was something different about this girl." He said in his best Michael Jackson impression. "The way she moved, her hair, her face, her lines, divinity in motion, as she stalked the room, I could feel the aura, of her presence. Every head turned, feeling passion and lust." _

"_Ron" _

"_The girl was persuasive, the girl I could not trust." _

_He moon walked away from the mirror "The girl was bad, the girl was dangerous." _

"_Ron!"_

_He did a 180 spin towards Kim who happened to be sitting on his bed surrounded by notes and textbooks. _

"_Yes KP" _

"_I could have sworn that I came over to help you study for that make up exam, not to watch you dance in front of a mirror." _

_He plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling "Kim what's the point?" _

"_Ron you need this class credit or you won't be considered a junior, now come on let's get cracking."_

"_I appreciate the offer but we both know I'm a lost cause." _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_What I'm talking about is… that I'm just not that smart! There are things some people can do and things they can't. I can eat three boxes of pizza and not gain a pound----_

"_No need to brag about it."_

"_---But I can't do math. Math is beyond my simple brain. If you told me these symbols were Ancient Mayan hieroglyphics I'd believe you. Give me twenty math questions and I'll have the same response for all of them." _

_She crossed her arms "and what response is that?" _

_He made a stupid look with his face "a DUH! That's how I'll respond and you know why?" _

"_Because you can't do math" _

_He threw his hands in the air "Thank you, now we're on the same page" He stood up "now let's go to the movies" _

_She didn't move "well that's fine if you want to break your promise to me" _

_He stopped "what promise?" _

"_First day of freshman year didn't you vow that we would graduate together? That's a pretty huge promise" _

_Ron laughed "yeah but that was before I realized how hard high school is" He stopped laughing when she gave him a serious look "huh….you're serious about this? You really think I'm breaking a promise by failing this test" _

"_If you don't pass this test the chances of us graduating together become a whole lot smaller." _

"_But that's not really my fault. I just can't do math…It's uh beyond my control."_

_Kim shook her head from side to side "Excuses, excuses. How can I be friends with a guy who can't keep a promise?" _

_Ron chuckled "come on, we both know my limitations." _

"_Yes we both do" she said matter—of---factly_

_Ron licked his lips "I see what's going on here you think by making me believe that I'm breaking an important promise to you then I'll go back to studying. But you see the little flaw in this plan is that I know that it would be impossible for me to past this test and studying would be just a colossal waste of time. And since I know I can't do the impossible, then I won't feel bad if we don't graduate at the same time. Of which there is still a chance we can even without me passing this class. So therefore I can and I will now go to the movies" _

"_Go right ahead" she said simply._

"_Alright" Ron made a move towards the door "The movies….." _

"_Don't break any promises on the way over there" _

"_Ugh" Ron groaned and clenched his fist "Crud….Fine what problem were we working on?" _

_The next morning: _

_Terror was starting to set in. Ron glanced up at the classroom clock, twenty minutes left, and he was only halfway done. _

_Why did he even bother showing up for the test? He told Kim he wasn't smart enough for this. It was just how the world was, there are some things people can do and there are things they can't. And high school math was something he absolutely couldn't do. _

_Fifteen minutes left and he was now panic stricken. Numbers and symbols jumped out at him from the page and none of them made sense. He began to hyperventilate, it was just about time for him to rush through the rest of the questions; and spend the remaining minutes of the test wondering if kids would throw things at him as swept the hallways as the school janitor._

_He broke out of his "Ron the creepy janitor" daydream when the point of his pencil broke off. _

"_Crap, just what I needed. Good thing Kim reminded me to bring a spare" he clawed at his pants pocket for the pencil. When he reached into his pocket his fingers came in contact with an index card. He pulled it from his pocket. _

_**Ron close your eyes **_

_**Take a deep breath**_

_**You studied hard last night, just relax you can do this **_

_He did as the card instructed _

_**Ron I believe in you. Trust me you'll do fine. **_

_**Love Kim**_

_She believes in me? ………She believes in me…..Love?_

_Ron placed the index card back into his pocket and pulled out his spare pencil. He looked down at the test and it was as if he was seeing it for the first time. Now the numbers and letters were making sense. He felt like an archeologist deciphering an ancient language._

_He smiled "You thought you had me huh? Unfortunately for you she believes in me!" He threw himself into the test and scribbled furiously on the paper._

"_You're done early" Steve Barkin said when Ron slammed the test on his desk ten minutes later "Are you sure you don't want to go over it?" _

_Ron pounded his fist on chest "No need Mr. B I have conquered this test and I shall never look back!" _

_Barkin eyes narrowed curiously "You sure are confident son" _

"_And why shouldn't I be…..she believes in me!" _

"_Do you want to wait here as I grade it?" _

_Ron shook his head and glanced at his watch "No need sir, you can give me my A on Monday. Right now I need to treat my best gal pal to lunch and maybe a movie." Ron whistled as he walked out of the classroom._

With a mighty roar Ares thrust her spear into a tree. Then with a look of bewilderment she pulls her spear from the now dying plant.

_Chorus approaches _

Chorus

How is it that the Lord should miss her prey? Is she still plagued by troubling visions? What manner of spell could have been cast on a God?

Ares cries out in anger when abruptly Ron grabs onto the blood spear and attempts to pull if free form Ares mighty grasp. But Ares now awoken from his anger welcomes the challenge. They engage in a will of strength over the spear, groaning and grunting, both combatants are unwilling to yield an inch of the spear. The ground crumbles from the strength of these mighty titans.

Ron

Give her back to me!

Ares

Young hero, answer me this, do you fight for the sake of man or for the girl?

Ron

Both!

Ares

Impossible you cannot do both. To save the world you know you will have to kill my body. Yet you are unwillingly to do so! Your goals contradict each other. Coming into battle without set objectives is foolish. You cannot win!

Ron

I'll find a way!

Ares _laughs_

You are a fool but I admire your optimism.

Suddenly Ares removes his hold of the spear, Ron does not expect this and he continues to pull and for the third time of the day he stumbles.

Ares

The hawk breaks the back of his prey not because of strength, but because of timing.

Ares swings an elbow at his head; Ron ducks under the blow and sweeps Ares off her feet.

In a feat of pure athleticism Ares twirls her body in the air, puts her arms out in front of her chest and falls back to the ground onto her hands. Wasting no time Ares pushes up jumps back to her feet and crashes her elbow into the Ron's face, surprising and stunning him at the same time.

Ares

Quite a flexible body this girl has but I'm sure you're well aware of that fact.

Ron clutches his bloody nose for a moment than he plants his fingers into the ground and runs them through the dirt.

Ares

Well this is interesting

Chorus

My Lord upon the floor he draws the symbol of wheat what could this mean?

Ron

I beseech you Demeter please grant me your power!

Chorus

Ah Demeter the Goddess of Plants and Fertility, Sister of Zeus. Her symbols include that of wheat. He asks to invoke her power.

The symbol of wheat upon the ground shone like the light from Apollo's chariot. Seconds later large tree roots spring up from the ground, they rocket at Ares from all sides. She gracefully dodges the attack just as more roots erupt from the ground. Vines from trees whip at Ares like lassos attempting to rope a bull. The trees themselves seem to come alive swinging their branches at her as if swatting at a gnat. Ares playfully back flips and cartwheels through the onslaught of foliage.

Ares pauses for a second to catch her breath

Ares

Very good this battle is quite entertaining!

Suddenly a large tree behind her begins to fall. Ares sprints, leaps and then rolls to avoid being crushed by the mighty timber

Ares

That was much too close.

A silver arrow explodes from the branches of the fallen tree breaks through Ares' bone armor and strikes her in the thigh

Ares shouts out in anger before pulling the arrow from her leg. Seconds later a group of vines wrap themselves around both her arms, and pull her into a tree. Roots emerge from the ground and tightly warp around her.

Ron appears from the forest a bow in his hand a silver arrow ready to be fired.

Ron

Game over Ares you lose. You might as well leave her body alone.

Ares

A warrior seeks to act rather than talk. If you are to kill me go ahead

Ron

I've been told the location to Pandora's Box will only be revealed for five minutes. I'll just wait it out then you won't need Kim anymore.

Ares

That plan depends on one crucial element.

Ron

Yeah what is that?

Ares

I have to stay imprisoned.

Ron watches in horror as the roots around Ares ignite into flames and burn until there is noting left but ashes. Ares grins as her right hand is enveloped in a blue flame. She lifts her hand up and illuminates her face. She laughs the laugh of a beautiful angel of mass of destruction.

Chorus

The flames of Prometheus! How ironic that, what was once a gift to man has become an instrument of its destruction.

Ares

My young hero in the field of battle you only get one chance to kill your enemy if you fail to do so-----

Ares swings her hand and a wave of fire flashes towards Ron. Using the winged boots of Hermes Ron flies upward to dodge the flames. He seeks out safety in the tips of the tress.

Ron

Damn what---

Ares

---You won't ----

Ron spins around to see Ares standing on a tree branch behind him. She stretches out her flaming hand; holding it inches from Ron's chest

Ares

-----Get a second chance.

It was too late for Ron to move. He was going to do the world's first impression of the Olympic torch.

Ares

Burn!

_James Possible shifted nervously in his seat. He glanced up at the ceiling and wondered why it was so quiet in his daughter's room. _

"_I wonder what's going on in there" _

_Anne Possible stared at her husband from the couch "what's the matter dear?"_

_He eyed the ceiling again "It's awfully quiet in there, don't you think?" _

_She chuckled softly "Honey, Ron has been alone with Kim in her room plenty of times" _

"_Yes but that was before they started dating. When they were friends it was fine but now----_

"_James" she interrupted "You have to learn to trust your daughter" _

"_I trust her, its boys I don't trust and Ron happens to fall under the category of red blooded male" _

"_Actually I think you trust Ron as much as I do. You're just letting your imagination get the better of you" _

_James sighed "You're right….but you know maybe I should check in on them just to see if they're fine" _

"_I already did that" Anne Possible smiled knowingly "they're just playing Nintendo" _

"_Alright it's my turn" Ron said as he grabbed the game controller and looked up at the TV. Kim sat on the floor next to him._

"_I think I'm going to make it at least to the two minute mark" Ron said as he started the game._

"_Not if I have anything to say about it." She leaned over and let her breath wash over the soft flesh between his neck and his shoulder "You're going to die" _

_He shivered lightly as he tapped on the controller "it's going to take more than that KP I've a will of steel" _

_She put one hand innocently on his leg "oh really." _

_Ron tingled ecstatically "I'm at the forty second mark. It won't work this time Kim. My mind is like a laser beam." _

_She nuzzled her nose into his cheek and gave him a kiss on the side of his lips._

"_One minute mark" _

_She nibbled at his ear, which caused him to shiver again but he kept his concentration on the game._

"_One minute fifteen." _

_She rubbed against him and moaned softly._

_He took a deep breath "One minute thirty" _

"_Ron" she whispered in his ear._

_One forty five "Yes Kim"_

"_I'm not wearing any underwear" _

_Ron fumbled with the controller; suddenly he had lost all control over his motor skills. The controller flipped in the air and he clawed at it as if he had talons instead of human hands._

"_Game over" said the voice from the screen. _

"_Oh crap" Ron groaned as he wiped the sweat from his brow "I was so close" _

"_Oh too bad now it's my turn" she snatched the controller from the ground. _

"_Uh Kim you were joking about the underwear thing right?" _

_She grinned mischievously "wouldn't you like to now" she turned back to the screen and started her game. _

_Ron watched her play "nah that's not how you play. You're doing it all wrong. Let me show you how." _

_He embraced her from the back and put his hands over hers "let me help you out" _

"_Hey" she chuckled "You're supposed to be distracting me not helping me" _

"_Or right then I guess I should do this" he kissed the back of her neck "and this" he kissed her on the shoulder. _

_Kim intentionally sent her character over a cliff "whoops guess I lost" she tuned her head and kissed him on the lips._

"_Mmm you're bad at this game" he returned the kiss._

"_I never liked video games anyway" she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss._

_Ron broke the kiss "Kim Felix has been asking to play Nintendo with me" _

_She laughed "uh-uh this game is just for you and me" _

_He kissed her lightly again "you and me" _

'_Yep, it's a great game even though we never seem to be able to get past the first level" they kissed again, this one deeper and longer than the rest. _

_Just then the door to Kim's closest opened and Jim and Tim stumbled out along with an avalanche of clothes. _

_Tim held up a video camera "playing Nintendo my butt---_

_---Yeah it's more like naughty Nintendo" They high-fived each other._

"_Tweebs!" _

_Ron sighed and started a new game as Kim chased her brothers out of the room _

Ron sprints out of the forest clearing into the beach area. There he buries his burning boots into the sand dousing the flames. The winged boots were now ruined burned by the flames of Prometheus. His bow and arrow had been burned to cinders too.

Chorus

Once again the blond haired hero avoids Thantos' touch. Another vision disturbed Lord Ares just as the he was on the cusp of victory. Hark the moon appears in the sky this battle must end soon for Ares to be victorious.

_Ares emerges from the forest. _

Ares

Who? Who's spell disturbs me so? Which God on Olympus has the gall to torment me in such a cowardly manner? Show yourself, fight with honor!

Ron notices Ares approach, he scribbles furiously in the sand. He coughs blood into the sand.

Chorus

The symbol of a scepter in the sand! That is the symbol of------

Ares lifts his fiery hand up in the air ready to strike.

Ron

I beseech you Hades please grant me your power!

Chorus

The symbol of Hades king of the underworld, brother of Zeus, ruler over the dead!

Ares prepares to unleash another wave of flames, when a pale hand appears out of the ground, and latches onto her foot. Ares burns the hand away. The sandy beach begins to quake mightily and dozens of pale rotting bodies emerge from the sandy dunes.

Chorus

Ten, twenty, thirty, forty undead creatures have awoken from the spell of death to do their masters bidding. A frightening sight indeed!

The zombies encircle Ares. She sends flames at them but they ignore the threat and pain of fire, in fact they hurl their burning bodies at the God of War. Ares abandons the use of the flame of Prometheus and does her best to fight them off but as one zombie falls; another steps forward.

Chorus

The dead do not tire, they do not feel pain. They are not intimated…they are a fearsome enemy for anyone.

Ares dodges and batters at the zombies to keep them at bay. But her mortal body was beginning to tire. Her attacks were less sharp, her movements not as quick. A zombie leaps onto her back and the others begin to pile on

Ares

I will not be defeated so easily.

Ares reaches for the leather bag chained to her waist. She closes her eyes and pulls an object from the bag.

Ares

Behold the head of Gorgon Medusa!

Chorus

Stolen form the breastplate of Athena the head of Medusa! Shield your eyes. Her gaze could turn whoever she looked upon to stone!

The entire zombie army turned to stone as Ron turned his gaze away.

Booming voice

Run child the danger is not yet over. Jump into the sea

Ares

Interfering directly with mortal lives Athena aren't you breaking the rules.

A light shines from the Gorgon's head. The light expands forward turning the very sand beneath them into stone, the cone of light continues to speed forward at a tremendous speed.

Athena

Run into the ocean.

Ron gets to his feet and rushes towards the sea. The light of Medusa is right at his heels for a moment he thinks there is no way he can outrun it.

"_Ron I'm not going to be able to meet you for lunch. This internship is really a lot more work than I bargained for." _

"_It's cool we can meet up for dinner then." _

"_I don't think I'll be able to make it to dinner either. My boss just dumped a boatload of work on me." _

_Silence "Is that all that's bothering you?" he said._

"_Remember when I said I think everyone here hates me."_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well now I don't I think, I know everyone at this company hates me. I've never been given the evil eye so much since….well since Bonnie." _

"_What do you expect; you're the hardest working and most beautiful babe there. Kim the more haters you have the better you're doing." _

_She smiled "I wish things were that simple" _

"_Why don't you quit?" _

"_And give them the satisfaction of running me off."_

"_KP ----_

_They were disconnected._

_Kim looked up to see her boss Mrs. Pennywick remove her finger from the disconnect button "no personal calls" She tossed a large folder on Kim's desk "I need this speech revised by three." She said before walking away._

"_Yes ma'am" Kim called out after. She surveyed the contents of the folder and groaned. _

"_God I'm hungry"_

_She remembered the Reese Peanut Butter Cup Ron had handed her earlier this morning. It was a weird moment; it wasn't like Ron just to give her candy._

_She opened the packet and a little note spilled out. _

_**Who cares what any one else thinks. The only thing that matters is…**_

_Someone had used a tooth pick to carve "You and me" into the peanut cup. She felt her heart flutter at the sight at the message. Immediately she packed all her personal belongings into her purse. _

"_Here revise your own mess" she said as she slammed the folder on Mrs. Pennywick's desk "Oh before I forget you're a bitch and I quit. But I have to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work in this hellhole" _

_Kim smiled politely, turned on her heels, and stormed out of the office. She called Ron the second she was out of the office building "hey Ron, are you still up for lunch?" _

Ares stares angrily at her foot, which for some reason was now standing on top of Medusa's head. The Gorgons face had been smashed beyond recognition. It's powers were now useless

Chorus

My lord why would you stomp on such a valuable weapon?

Ares

Quiet you fool. I am being toyed with by some unknown magic. It makes me do foolish and irrational things. I must end this battle before I am further possessed by this madness. Where is the boy?

Chorus

He has driven himself to the sea

Ares strolls to the edge of the beach

Ares

Come on out, you might as well stand and fight because if you run you will only die tired.

A flash of light zips out from beneath the waves, before she can react, it strikes Ares in the chest. Pain racks her body as a current of electricity travels from her head to her toes. She shakes viciously and then she collapses on the beach

The sea at the shoreline parts and Ron, now helmet less, wearily shuffles towards the beach. Sea water pours down his body and out of his armor as he makes his way towards Ares' body.

Chorus

A bolt of lighting the sacred weapon used by Zeus! Can Ares' withstand such a blow

Ron drops to his knees by her body "Kim I'm sorry I had---

A sharp dagger of steel inconspicuously slides from Ares' bone gauntlet. With a swift movement Ares thrust the dagger upwards and penetrates Ron's armor enough to pierce his side.

Ron cries out in pain and falls to the ground. Blood slowly seeps out of his armor.

Ares rises steadily from the ground and wipes the bloody dagger across her chest, marking the bone white armor.

Ares

I will not be defeated on this day. I will conquer all that Olympus throws at me even a bolt from Zeus himself.

Ron crawls along on all fours the blood from his wound splatters on the sand.

Ares

Softness in the heart during battle is equal to softness in the brain

She casually stalks Ron like a vulture awaiting his victim's last breath.

Ron

KP I know you're still in there….

Ares

Is that your last resort appealing to the girl? HA! Get up and act like a champion of Olympus you worm

Ron

Kim please……

She reaches over and grabs Ron by the hair, pulls his head back and places the dagger on his Adam's apple

Ares

Beg for your life, beg and I may----

She stops and stares as a tiny drop of liquid falls onto Ron's face and rolls down his cheek. Ares releases Ron's hair, slowly lifts her left hand up and strokes her own face

Chorus

Tears? Upon the God of Wars' face but how?

Ares ran her hand along the salty trail below her right eye. It was then that a flood of tears cascaded down her face.

Ares

I…I cannot control the tears

Ron kicks up a spray of sand as he scrambles to his feet.

Ron

Kim, try to fight. I know you can

Ares

Quiet you fool! You speak to Ares the GOD OF ANGER & VIOLENCE!

Ron moves his head to the side as the dagger slashes past his cheek. He parries a few more attacks before Ares swings the dagger in a wide arc. Ron blocks her arm with his forearm.

Ron

Kim…please…..remember…..I love you

Ares uses her free hand to jab Ron in throat. Ron gasps; the jab has immobilized his entire body.

Ares

Imprudent mortal think of your asinine love as Charon ferries you across the River Styx.

Ares steadies Ron by placing one hand on his shoulder; she reels back the dagger with her other hand, then taking precise aim at his heart she pushes forward for the finishing blow.

"_I mean I don't want to be one of those types of girlfriend but---" Kim sighed as an unusually cold June breeze blew through her hair. "---today is the fifth anniversary of the day of the prom." _

_Monique nodded "that boy has some nerve" _

_The two friends stood out in front of an apartment building "Ok I understand that today he has to work late at his new job but……at least a peck on the cheek and an "I love you" is that too much to ask for? The worst part is that I've been dropping hints about it all month." _

"_It's just plain wrong if you ask me. It's not up to you to remind him of anything" Monique exclaimed._

"_What do I do Monique? Should I bring it up, or should_ _I just let this drop_."

"_I say you scream at the boy until his ear falls off. That'll set him straight" _

_Kim let out a breath "thanks for taking me out today Monique if you hadn't called up I would have been stewing at home all day." _

"_It was my pleasure girl." She glanced at her watch "oh I'm sorry Kim but my family is coming over and they get a little rowdy if I don't have dinner waiting for them when they get there." _

"_Don't worry about me. I'll just go upstairs and think about how many different ways I can torture him when he gets home." _

_The girls giggled as they hugged each other and parted ways. Once at the end of the block Monique looked over her shoulder once and quickly pulled out her cell phone. She pushed a number on her speed dial._

"_Yeah" she said into the phone "she's coming up" _

_Kim opened the door to her apartment for a big surprise. The apartment was covered in flower petals and heart shaped balloon of all sizes. She entered her bedroom which was filled with lit scented candle. On her bed were pillows that had K/R forever stitched on the front. _

_She immediately pulled out her cell phone and called Ron. He picked up on the second ring._

"_I guess you like it" he said before she could say a word._

"_Like it!" she shouted "I absolutely love it!" _

"_Yeah" he chuckled "I can see that" _

_She was confused "What?" _

_Click _

_Kim twirled around someone had just turned on the radio in the room_

_**What day is it, and in what month; this clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time**_

_Ron stepped out of the closest, the stereo remote in one hand and his cell phone in the other. _

"_Happy anniversary KP" _

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know** **why, I can't keep my eyes off** **of you.**_

_She raced into his open arms "you jerk I thought you forgot." _

"_How could I forget? I can't believe you have such little faith in me." _

_She placed her head on his chest "you really had me fooled. You got me all I angry."_

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping inwards, you got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here**_

"_I'm sorry" he said_

"_You know, you didn't have to go through all this trouble" _

_**There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right**_

"_I didn't have to but I wanted to….since this is an anniversary how about a dance for old time's sake?"_

"_Why not" She leaned her chin on his shoulder, her hands flat on his back and she innocently rubbed her thigh against his. _

_**You and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose, and it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_

"_I'm glad I found the guy for me" She said as they danced around the room._

"_So am I" Ron replied as he nuzzled against her cheek _

_**You and me and all of the people, with nothing to do nothing to prove, and it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. **_

Ron opens his eyes, Ares final attack had not come as he had expected.

Ron

Kim……..

Ares blinks at him once, twice then a pool of blood trickles down her mouth. She stares down; her hand still clutches the bloody dagger that is now embedded in her chest.

Ares looks up into the sky and screams. Her scream sounds like the roar of a thousand wounded soldiers on the battlefield. Then as if by magic her bone armor shatters into thousands of pieces of illuminated light.

Ron

Kim!

Kim gargles on her own blood as she steps forwards and falls into Ron's awaiting arms. He strokes her face as she tries to hold her head up. He presses against her wound, a vain attempt to stop the breathing.

Ron

Hold on Kim, it's going to be fine. You'll be alright.

She cups his face but no words come to her mouth. There is so much for her to say yet she cannot find the strength to bring the words to her mouth. It was just a matter of time.

Ares invisible to Ron and Kim after ejecting himself from his mortal puppet wallows in suffering on the sand dunes.

Ares

How? Is this how I am to be defeated…..by….by mortals?

The sounds of rattling chains captures Ares attention

Hephaestus

It is time Ares you have been defeated.

A large dark haired man with a lame leg approaches the fallen God with chains in his hands.

Chorus

There the forger Hephaestus comes with chains to bind our lord. Is it not so that the other Gods shall follow? Is it not time for us to bid out farewell

_Chorus hastily exits _

Ares

Chains? Is this how you greet a fellow Olympian Hephaestus?

Ares attempts to crawl away but a blot of lighting hits the sand before. An older, vigorous bearded man appears

Zeus

Wretched son your game has come to an end. The mortals have defeated you.

Zeus is followed by a young woman wearing a helmet and holding a shield, two other bearded men, one carrying the trident the other a dark brooding man; and a pleasant-looking mature woman, a veil over her head.

Athena

Yes dear brother isn't it a rule of war to know when to surrender

Ares sneers

Ares

So the whole lot is here ah. At least humor your prisoner, tell me which one of my accursed family tormented me with those haunting visions.

Lovely voice

Twas I

From the sky descended a gorgeous, perfect, eternally young woman with a beautiful body.

Ares

Aphrodite! Of course it was one of your malignant spells that caused my defeat.

Aphrodite

Spell? How could I cast a spell on one who is possessed by a God, no I did not cast a spell I only helped the girl remember.

Ares

Defeated by mortals in love….How unexpected

Aphrodite

Not necessarily; for mortals being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage

Ares reluctantly accepts to be constricted by the magically chains. He looks back at Kim and Ron. Ron continues to cry as Kim lays limp in his arms. Eventually he passes out from a mix of grief and the loss of blood

Ares

Aphrodite you wretch at least grant me one last request,

_Hephaestus begins to unceremoniously drag Ares towards Olympus to decide his punishment._

Aphrodite

And why should I do you such an honor?

He sends her a mental image of what he desires.

Aphrodite

How surprising! This coming from the God of War! Did you perhaps feel something while inhabiting the girl?

Ares

Bite your tongue whore! It is in my nature to reward strength no matter what form it may take. And is it not true in all manners of war that to the victor must belong the spoils?

Aphrodite

Of course how silly of me to doubt you!

She turns to the dark God and holds him back as the others return to Olympus

Aphrodite

Hades may I request a personal favor from you

Ron woke up with a yelp "Kim!"

"Shhh calm down" he felt a hand run through his hair. He twirled his body around to see her lying next to him. His hands ran instinctively towards the wound in her chest.

"Well somebody is feeling a little frisky" she said

"KP you're fine" his hands went to his side "I'm fine, we're alive"

"Amp down" she pulled him back down and placed his head back on her lap "I like watching you sleep, and you're ruining it."

Ron noticed that they were still on the beach "Kim what just happened?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever did happen it's over now"

"Hey check it out" Ron pointed to the sun rising over the Aegean Sea "It's beautiful"

She smiled "watching the sunrise at the beach we should do this more often"

He squeezed her hand "Just the two of us"

She squeezed back "Yeah just you and me"


End file.
